


经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

by xiaogouaweawe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaogouaweawe/pseuds/xiaogouaweawe
Summary: “只是经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐。”





	1. 只是一个经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 李泰容有异装癖*

1.

舍友时常向黄旭熙打探李泰容究竟是个怎样的人。

李泰容在学校里算是个红人吧，最开始确实是因为他的脸蛋，常常有人质疑他为什么不去当艺人，偏偏要乖乖的上学，李泰容说确实被街挖过，但当时都不清楚三大公司是什么概念，回了一句“妈妈叫我好好读书”就把人拒绝了。连拿了三年奖学金之后没人说他靠脸了，又有人问他家境明明不差，怎么年年都要拿这笔补助金，李泰容说家里的钱要给弟弟去国外留学，自己不想动那些钱，不然就只能像大一的时候一样中途休学了。

“李泰容说”不是李泰容对外解释，而是李泰容对黄旭熙说。

在学校里李泰容是黄旭熙的模范学长，黄旭熙是不同专业的学弟，在外人看来两人也没什么关系，唯一能扯在一起的可能是都被上帝放进了装好看的人的罐子里。黄旭熙操着一口不怎么熟练的韩语，第一年就和周围的同学打成了一片。而李泰容三年下来都没和人太亲近，除了出席一下学校组织的活动基本看不见他出门。他们都不透露，自然也没人知道李泰容每次发在SNS上的吃饭照片坐在对面的人都是黄旭熙。也没人想到黄旭熙嘴里说的那个漂亮姐姐是李泰容。

2.

他们俩都知道彼此，也在饭桌上一起吃了几年的饭——家里的饭桌，学校的饭桌，是能够说说话的关系，之间的纽带是李马克。他们坐在球场看学长们打网球——那是高中生才能使用的奢华场地，李马克塞给他一瓶水，让他送给中间那个长得好看的哥哥，黄旭熙没多问，竟然真的在李泰容错愕的目光下把水塞进了他怀里，对着打练习赛的人说：“加油。”

“马克，那是你男朋友啊？”他话音刚落就被踹了小腿，李马克把另一瓶水递给他，让他别乱说话：“那是我哥，男朋友还叫你送？”

李马克是李泰容的弟弟，母亲早些年改嫁了加拿大国籍的韩国人，那人带来一个和前妻的小孩，就是他。李马克和黄旭熙都是同班的外国籍的小孩，在黄旭熙初三转学进来时关系比别人好了些，总是往李马克家里跑。那时候李泰容在同一所学校不同的教学楼上高中，中午会从自己的饭卡里刷钱给这两个弟弟买饭，晚上会忙完学习后系上围裙给他们两个做饭。

黄旭熙一直想接近李泰容，他没别的意思，就是觉得李马克的哥哥人也好，长得也好看，眼睛闪闪发光的，像是天上的星星都掉进去了。但李泰容却在刻意回避着别人，他在李马克房间打过几次地铺，却一次都没机会透过一点缝隙看到李泰容屋里是什么样。久而久之的，黄旭熙知道了：李泰容是一块被冰包裹着的玻璃，他一点点把冰捂化了，里面的玻璃也是易碎的。

3.

女生们特别迷黄旭熙，不管是新生还是学姐，看到新鲜的好看学弟都要激动一下，打个篮球都有一群女生在旁边偷偷看着——她们假装跑步，假装在艺术教室的窗边吹风，假装坐在台子上和朋友八卦，假装是真的对篮球有兴趣。私底下还悄悄建了个小群，每天讨论Lucas学弟的动向。

舍友问黄旭熙这种感觉如何，黄旭熙随口接了一句还不赖，拉了一波仇恨，脑袋里想的却是当年李泰容是不是也有这种困扰。他躺在上铺玩手机，消消乐卡在了第1208关，时不时检查聊天软件有没有收到新的消息。床板突然被敲得一震一震，他把头探出去看下铺的人：“怎么了又？”

“你女友粉们都说失恋了。”

“女友粉？”他摇了摇头，表示自己的韩语水平还没那么好。

“就是想做你女朋友的那些女生们啊，你看这个群里。”下铺的男生把手机举起来给他看，这人前不久混进了他的粉丝群，说自己是数学系的学妹，在篮球场上对Lucas一见钟情，还亲手给他送过水——送过水是不假，不过是以战友的方式。群里有个姑娘发了照片，说是今晚去吃饭的时候遇到黄旭熙和一个女生吃饭，不谈恋爱果然是因为早就有女朋友了。

照片里黄旭熙的脸格外清晰，对面的女生只拍到了一个侧脸，栗色的短发，穿着比较中性的衣服，脚上是一双切尔西靴，手里还捧着暖宝宝，大衣和黄旭熙是情侣款。两个人在离学校较远的网红餐厅，黄旭熙给女生叫了一杯热巧克力。

见黄旭熙不说话，舍友便继续问了：“什么啊？原来你小子有女朋友啊？还跟我们装纯？这女生还挺好看的，什么时候…”

“不是女朋友。”黄旭熙打断了他。

“只是一个经常请吃饭的漂亮姐姐。”

4.

这件事情不是只有黄旭熙知道，但却只有黄旭熙接受了。其他人都闭着眼选择忘记，只有黄旭熙打开了门，把李泰容的小秘密放了进来。

认识李马克快要一年，那时候的李泰容正在准备毕业考，黄旭熙也不常去他们家了——见不到穿李妈妈的粉色围裙的李泰容，饭也没那么香了。只有在李马克打电话告诉他今天李泰容掌勺的时候，他才会蹬着自行车不远万里的骑到李泰容家楼下，对着厨房的窗口喊：“哥！给我开门！”

在七月的第一天，还有冷风灌进脖子里的那个时间，黄旭熙在t恤外面系了一条不搭的围巾，提着给李泰容的礼物去赶他的生日宴，他攒了三个月爸妈给的生活费，给李泰容买了一个网球拍——虽然不知道进入大学的泰容哥会不会还继续参加网球社团了。

厨房的窗口没有像往常一样打开，他叫了两声也没人应答，便一路小跑上了三楼，只听到有砸烂东西的声音，女人尖叫的声音，李马克劝架的声音。黄旭熙打了两遍李马克的电话，无人接听，最终先接起来的是那个没播打过几次的李泰容的号码，仅仅两秒钟，电话又被挂断了。

“你别敲了，我们快下去。”李马克打开门，压住声音，黄旭熙能听到门内有尖锐的女声，他从未听过李妈妈那样说话，不知道什么样的事情会让平时那个温柔贤惠的女性变得歇斯底里。他趁李马克穿鞋的空把身体探进去一搬，看到了那样的李泰容。

穿着蕾丝的女士睡衣，站在李妈妈面前被打骂的李泰容，面无表情的李泰容。胳膊和腿白花花的一片，像是看得那些有色电影里的女主角一样。黄旭熙只觉得李泰容好美，为什么会有人将男人和女人的美感结合的那么好，他呆在那里，当李泰容也看向他时已经来不及避开，忽略了人眼神里的慌乱，他还没来得及说一句话，就被李马克拽到了门外。

5.

黄旭熙和女人睡过几次觉，在高中不学好的时候，在见不到李泰容的时候。

前女友比他大几岁，从大学休学了，现在开了一家小店卖卖衣服。黄旭熙趴在她公寓的床上，看胸前一片隆起，白花花的，握在手里感觉像是握了一团棉花，却又没那么是滋味。他顺着女人身体的曲线滑下去，将眼睛闭上，轻声说：“姐姐，可不可以穿那个啊？”

女人应了他的要求，只当是高中男生对女生的性幻想，把那件白色的丝绸睡衣穿在了身上。她是身体曲线很好的类型，胸部和臀部将内衣撑得满满的，黄旭熙抚摸在小腹处还算宽松的布料，躺在了女人的腿上。

这不是件多贵的睡衣，粗糙的花边料子磨的他侧脸有点疼，可这件却足够像李泰容那天穿的那件。他摸着这件衣服，像是在抚摸李泰容，想象泰容哥干瘪的，平平的身体，在那件睡衣里。因为胸口没有东西能将裙子撑起来，于是露了一大片。本来是应该有违和感的，那样的剪裁是不该让男性穿的，臀部和胸部没有任何隆起是不好看的。

他迷迷糊糊，这爱还没来得及做他就要睡着了，梦里他枕的是李泰容的腿，摸的是李泰容的肚子。

女人问他：“Lucas喜欢吗？”

他听到李泰容问他：“旭熙喜欢吗？”

喜欢的。黄旭熙不知道自己这句话有没有说出去了。

6.

李马克一路小跑着下了楼梯，他身上穿得还是睡衣，看来这场战争从早上就开始了，两个人被七月的冷风冻得哆哆嗦嗦，在下面搓着手臂也不敢上楼，李马克说他妈特意嘱咐了让黄旭熙等一会儿，整理好了情绪再一家人好好的过个生日。

“我爸…”李马克把手交叉抱在胸前，垫着脚试图通过活动取暖：“今年想给我哥弄个惊喜，给他买了个一直想要的MP3，叫我塞进我哥衣橱里。我说我不敢进去，发现了要被骂，让我妈趁我哥洗澡的时候去塞。”

“然后呢？”

“我现在就后悔我为什么不去，我要是去了，估计也不会发生这些事了。”李马克让黄旭熙稍微低低头，贴着耳朵似乎再跟他说些丢人的事情：“我妈在我哥最底下的衣柜发现了女人的衣服，满满一橱子。”

“泰容哥找女朋友了？”黄旭熙说不清他是什么心情。手中的网球拍被他甩了又甩，最后打在他腿上。

“要是真的找了就好了。我妈发现了女人的裙子、假发，还有很多女式…内衣，把我哥直接从浴室里拽出来问他怎么回事，我哥头上泡沫都还没冲掉呢。没几分钟妈眼睛就哭肿了，问我哥是不是找女朋友了，你猜你泰容哥怎么回答？”

“怎么说？”黄旭熙没心思做猜测题，他迫切的想要知道一个答案，但具体发生了什么，他自己心里也有数。

“他没说话，把头发擦干了，进屋换了一条裙子出来，说他没找女朋友，这是他自己穿的。”

两个高一生对这事还没什么是非观念，最多只是震惊男人还能穿女孩子的衣服，想象中的穿裙子的李泰容出现在黄旭熙的脑袋里，像他的身体一样被冻僵了，迟迟散不去。

“这是不好的事吗？”黄旭熙问。

李马克摇头：“我不知道。但妈骂得很凶，说他跟他那个同性恋父亲一模一样，都是变态，一直拿尺子打哥的手臂，哥也没服软，就一句话也不说，我和爸怎么劝都没用，只能在旁边干着急。还好你来了，现在家里一片狼藉，他们估计正在收拾，不想在你面前丢人。”

“我还不知道。”没有人问黄旭熙，他却也回答了，像是在自言自语。他们两个抬起头望着厨房的窗户，等待有熟悉的身影从那里探出来招呼他们吃饭——李马克等妈，黄旭熙等李泰容。

两个小孩等待这场闹剧的结束，等到脖子都僵硬。


	2. 因为我是水瓶座的

7.

“李泰容啊，他人还不错。”学期初当舍友们八卦李泰容的时候，黄旭熙突然插了一嘴。

望着另外三个人错愕的眼神，黄旭熙以为自己说错了什么话，又解释道：“怎么了？他是我高中时候的学长啊，一起吃过几次饭。”

“没什么。”又是下铺的男生开了口：“就是觉得果然好看的人都认识。”

可不只是认识。黄旭熙心想。但他不能再炫耀了，以往从来没插入过这个话题，这次纯粹是太激动了，甚至想把自己的恋爱进度都公布于世。

他送给了李泰容一件米色的大衣，悄悄的寄到了人的公寓里。物流单号显示签收的当晚李泰容就给他发了消息：“不要再乱买东西了，旭熙，我把钱退给你。”

“因为看上了男士的，情侣款一起买更便宜，所以才买的，没有喜欢的女孩，只好送给你了。”

“那我把这一半的钱转给你。”

“那就请我吃饭吧。”

“穿着我给你买的大衣。”

对面显示正在输入中，又迟迟没有发过来一条消息，黄旭熙心里着急，又补了一句：

“姐姐。”

他太想让李泰容以女孩子的样子和他一起出现在大街上，这样可以名正言顺的手拉着手点情侣套餐。他见过李泰容现在衣柜里的衣服，也有很多适合外穿的女装，可是一次都没有见他穿过。

8.

那天黄旭熙在同学聚会上喝了点酒，为了做一场爱直奔李泰容的公寓。他俯下身去把那薄薄的钢圈掀起来，即使里面平平的他也还是要用手去拉扯，又从乳尖亲至肋骨。李泰容的手像小猫一样抓在黄旭熙的背上，他不喜欢疼痛，但是喜欢忍耐疼痛的过程，咬着嘴唇不愿意叫出来的过程。因为黄旭熙拉扯的时候太过用力，带子紧紧崩在李泰容的肩部，他的手在背后摸索着，急于解开后面的扣子，那件女士的情趣内衣的侧边都被他撕开了。

“我来解。”李泰容安抚性的亲亲伏在自己身上的这只大型犬的嘴角，用手肘撑起上半身，手臂背过去时才发现已经被撕开了半边，他便直接脱下来扔到了地上，挺起身体把自己送给黄旭熙。

“对不起…”黄旭熙边啃咬着边脱李泰容的内裤，显得没什么诚意，但眼神又像只可怜的大狗：“下次给姐姐买新的。”

身下的人没来得及回答，黄旭熙送给他的蕾丝内裤被褪到了小腿肚，他的脚趾都随着人的进入倦起来，小公寓都一震一震的，仿佛下一个动作床板就会破掉。他们换了两轮动作，到最后李泰容迷迷糊糊的，他在黄旭熙敲门的时候就已经很困了，现在被干得神智不清，手环住人的脖子，屁股一颠一颠的，内裤滑到了脚踝处，像是一条把他束缚起来的红绳子。

黄旭熙咬他的耳朵：“喜欢吗，姐姐。”他把这句话重复了几遍，没有当成一个问句，因为李泰容不会回答。李泰容的胳膊永远挡在两个人的视线之间，避免一不小心在这时对视，两个人的情感变成了被切开的温泉蛋。

黄旭熙退出的时候，从里面流出来的液体也像是温泉蛋。

“我弄坏了啊…”黄旭熙有点醒酒了，小声嘟囔着。

“嗯，又一次。”李泰容特意加重语气，下一句又为他开脱：“是我最近吃胖了。”

于是小狗去啃了啃他的腰部：“这不还都是骨头，不够我塞牙缝的，多吃点吧，姐姐。”

“吃多了穿那些衣服就不好看了啊。”李泰容拍拍他的后背：“从我腿上下来，我要去洗澡了。”

“一起吧。”黄旭熙嬉皮笑脸的：“今晚能在姐姐家住吗？”

李泰容自然是拿他没辙的。

两人在狭窄的浴室又来了一场，黄旭熙觉得自己腿都放不开。刚才着急没有戴安全措施，李泰容说要自己做清洁，黄旭熙才刚冲完头发就被赶了出去。他没说要帮忙清理那种废话，因为再在里面呆着谁也知道洗是洗不干净的。

他打开李泰容的衣橱，像往常一样找一条漂亮的睡裙一会儿让李泰容换上，他喜欢搂着那样的人入睡，尤其是看李泰容穿他给买的衣服，一种奇怪的占有欲在作崇。

男士毛衣，男士内裤，男士夹克衫，男士卫衣，一条呢绒格子裙，一条呢绒长裙……黄旭熙反应过来这是李泰容买的女装的衣服，只是这些可以外穿的女士冬装他一次都没看到泰容哥穿过。

“还没找好吗，旭熙？”李泰容从浴室里探出一个头，头发湿漉漉的，他前几天把头发染成了橙红色的，洗过之后橙色的水滴顺着脖子划下来，将家里浅色的毛巾都染成彩色的。

“来了。“黄旭熙随手拿了一条烟粉色的睡裙，递进了洗手间，看着李泰容将自己的身体放进这块布料，他走过去帮人把划下肩膀的吊带提好，整理裙子的同时顺手摸几把屁股，惹得李泰容笑了：“扁扁平平的，有什么好摸的。”

“小小的，一只手能捏过来的样子，很好摸，姐姐也试试。”他把手覆在李泰容的手上，让当事人也感受一下自己的屁股有多好摸。

“别贫，睡觉了。”

两个人躺在小床上，比刚才还要拥挤，挤到黄旭熙拼命的把李泰容拉进自己的怀里，动手动脚。他看着李泰容身上的裙子，总觉得有什么话要讲。

“睡不着吗？”李泰容问他。

可是要怎么才能讲出来？问为什么李泰容不尝试在外穿女装？问为什么买了呢绒裙却一次都没有穿过？问有没有打算在外面也做女人与他约会？黄旭熙说不出口，这些问题在他心里都有个答案，他心里有数。

“嗯。”黄旭熙又往那边贴贴：“姐姐亲我一下吧。姐姐，姐姐，姐姐…”他喃喃着，好像李泰容不亲他一口就不罢休了一样，于是他获得了一个在嘴角的轻吻。

“泰容哥。”

“嗯。”

“等毕业了，我们一起换个公寓吧，换一个有大窗户的，每天阳光能洒进来的房子，这样你就可以飞出去了。”

“睡吧，旭熙。明天早上我要去打工了，冰箱里有做好的炸酱面，要记得吃。”

9.

最终是李妈妈把他们迎上去的，她穿着那件李泰容平时穿得粉色围裙，向黄旭熙笑着：“不好意思让你看到我们家的丢人事了。”然后当做什么都没发生过。

他没在意，像往常一样说阿姨好，伸长了脖子在客厅里寻找李泰容的身影，刚才那个穿着裙子的人已经不见了，估计又回到了房间里。李马克问他要不要去房间打电动，他回答好。

“马克，过来。”李妈妈把李马克叫到厨房，李马克示意让他自己先去，估计他妈妈又要给他做思想工作了。

“今天泰容哥不做饭啊。”黄旭熙轻飘飘的来了句。

“就算今天什么都不发生他也不做，他是寿星。”李马克白了他一眼，转头进了厨房。

李马克的房间在李泰容的对面，他想蹲下来从门缝里看看李泰容的影子，门没关严实，在黄旭熙蹲下来的那一刻发出“吱呀”一声。里面的李泰容对他说：“别悄悄看了，想进来就进来吧。”

房间里李泰容换了衣服，穿着平时最常见的那身睡衣，将最下层抽屉里的女装一件一件的叠好放进箱子里，因为黄旭熙刚才已经看到了他的样子，所以并没有藏着掖着。他又恢复了常态，好像和刚才在李妈妈面前穿着裙子红着眼眶的不是一个人。

“生日快乐，泰容哥。”黄旭熙把球拍递给他。

“谢谢。”李泰容接过球拍，放在了自己的床头：“只是以后…”他迟疑了一下，似乎是为了照顾人，并没有把话说完。

“以后不打网球了。”黄旭熙帮他把话补充完了，他觉得自己送球拍是个遗憾，看不到李泰容打网球的时候血管分明的手也是种遗憾，鼻子酸酸的，盯着坐在地上叠衣服的李泰容。黄旭熙长这么大还没见过这么多女生的衣服，蹲下来帮着人把衣服排排好：“你要离开吗？”

李泰容将黄旭熙叠得衣服重新整理了一下，听到这句话抬起头来笑了一下，伸出手摸了摸面前这个大男孩的头发，他觉得黄旭熙和大多数人的思维不一样，是在童话故事里会带着公主逃跑的王子的弟弟，在他选择躲避的时候永远选择向前走。

“我要把它们丢掉。”

“哦。”黄旭熙吸吸鼻子，他还没有看过李泰容穿这些衣服的样子，学校女生里常说的潮流李泰容也有在手机上偷偷关注吗？有些衣服上面的吊牌还没拆，李泰容每个月不知所踪的打工工资都拿来买这些要被丢进垃圾桶的东西。

“怎么流眼泪了啊？”是李泰容先发现的，就连黄旭熙自己也没注意到，眼泪滴答滴答的掉在衣服上，等反应过来已经停不住了，黄旭熙坐在地上，用手擦着眼泪，水龙头的开关打开又关上，他为自己辩解着：“我不知道，我不想的…”

李泰容的房间里找不到纸，他一只手撑在地上，身体探过来用较长的睡衣袖子给他擦眼泪，停不下来的眼泪和鼻涕要把他半边袖子都染湿，没擦到的就掉进装衣服的箱子里，那些还没摘掉吊牌的衣服也染上了黄旭熙的泪水。黄旭熙好像被开启了某个开关，边哭边说话，说出来的吊儿郎当的韩语把李泰容逗笑了，拍着他的背做安慰状：“别哭了，难过什么呀，我都没哭几下你怎么就哭了。”

你根本一滴眼泪都没掉。黄旭熙想反驳他，但是又说不出话，在哭的同时享受着迟来的李泰容的温柔，门外李马克的脚步声越来越近，他控制住自己不听使唤的泪腺，小声的回答李泰容：“因为我是水瓶座的。”


	3. 出租屋里的秘密

10.

一觉起来，黄旭熙迷迷糊糊，他差点晚了早课，随便套了件篮球衫就冲去教室了。帅哥穿什么都是好看的，女生格外喜欢他迟到的样子，因为可以看着他不好意思地从门口走到座位上。

他从口袋里拿出手机，把那几乎不怎么用的电脑打开支棱在自己面前做掩体，老师讲的课都抛到脑后，习惯性的要去打开消消乐——途中发现了两条未读消息：一条来自凌晨1:58，一条来自凌晨2:04，都来自同一个人。

“那我请你吃饭吧。”

“这家餐厅。”附了一个新开的网红餐厅的照片。黄旭熙点开这家餐厅的宣传网站，果然是以甜食为主打，装修也很粉嫩，他轻笑了两下，对李泰容的嗜甜早就见怪不怪了。

“哥怎么那么晚还不睡？”消息很快就显示已读了。

“在打工。”李泰容打字速度一般，黄旭熙喜欢看对方正在输入中代替人的名字出现。他很想问问李泰容做得是什么工作，为什么那么晚才下班，但心里清楚这又不关自己的事。

“怎么起这么早？”又收到了一条信息，来自哥哥的关怀，黄旭熙想。

“上早课啊，好惨。”他发出去一个哭泣的表情：“你怎么不多睡会儿？”

“我也在。”还可能就在隔壁教室，大教室就这么几个。

黄旭熙乐了，他喜欢看李泰容用“也、我们”等字眼，好像就说明了他们俩是一条船上的逃生者。他打字速度飞快，敲得屏幕咔咔得响，语法错误也多，但李泰容总是能读明白。

“下午我去接你吧。”

“好，车站见。”

“今晚可以去你那里住……”他还想闲侃，玩手机却被发现了，打出来的字都没发出去，还被点名站起来回答问题，张口结舌一句话都答不上来。

11.

“我的秘密不再是秘密，所以要说再见了。”

这是李泰容日记上的最后一句话，他写了十年日记，决定扔掉裙子那天他把所有日记本也放进去扔掉了。日记里记录了他每月在女装上的开销，想要打卡的甜品店的地址，放学路上路过的有漂亮衣服的橱窗，黄旭熙主动向他靠近的瞬间。

他把所有纸都被撕下来放进碎纸机，和衣服封在一个大箱子里，由日记的男主角黄旭熙帮忙抬到楼下的垃圾桶。第二天早上他订了个五点半的闹钟，看着垃圾车把这栋楼所有的垃圾都收走了。

这是戒断的第一步。李泰容自认为是一个听妈妈话的人，在高中时他本想打篮球，在某次社团活动结束后很晚回家，被妈妈禁止再打篮球，改进了网球社，即使不喜欢也一直参加活动到毕业。原先想当个生活委员，妈妈让他往远了看，于是他做了学生会长。他也对自己下得去手，事事都要自己亲手去毁掉，篮球是他自己扎破，生活委员的参赛演讲稿也亲手撕碎。唯一剩下的一点叛逆大概是这不雅的秘密——衣柜最下层自己攒钱买的假发、裙子、化妆品——也被李泰容深夜演习了几遍要如何亲手放弃。

这是一种原始的冲动。李泰容这样觉得。或许自己应该生成女孩，这样说也很奇怪，他对自己的性别认知没有任何怀疑，确信自己是个男人，但是停驻在服装店的橱窗前幻想的却从来不是女人穿那些衣服的场景。

21天能养成一个好习惯，放大十倍肯定也能戒掉一个不好的癖好。有没有像戒毒所或者戒酒协会中心这样的地方，能帮他把异装癖给戒掉？李泰容当时蹦出了如此想法：如果有地方能24小时监视着他，循循善诱避免他继续干所谓的坏事，那他自己也可以有一个小空间，无拘无束，想做什么就做什么。

但他也只是想想。

那天早上李马克问他要不要一起去上学，高年级的早自习比低年级早一个时间段，看着穿好校服的弟弟，李泰容接受了他带来的善意和温柔。他们家离学校很近，同黄旭熙家不同，走过几个歪曲的小道，十几分钟就到了。

两个人为了多走一会儿，绕了三次路，还去另一边检查了家里的邮箱。那时候的李泰容还因为校规留着黑色的头发，刘海乖乖的压在头上，发尾翘起来，看上去不比李马克大几岁。

“今天晚上要吃什么？”

“都行吧，要叫Lucas来家里……”

李马克话还没说完，两人就同时被向他们俩冲来的自行车吓到，李泰容先一步认出来这个骑着昂贵的山地自行车的人是黄旭熙。他骑自行车不戴头盔的架势过于耀眼，上学期学别人染得头发褪成了黄毛，校服领子的前两颗扣子从来不系。下一秒李马克也发现了这人是自己后桌，他大声的骂了人一句——虽然没有自己哥哥那么细心，他只是认出来了那架招摇的红色自行车。

12.

黄旭熙没告诉李泰容自己下午有课，他翘了一节课去跟自己心爱的姐姐吃饭。在老师关上电脑的一瞬间就冲出教室回到宿舍，只是为了能洗一个澡然后给自己抹上发胶。

舍友回来时他正巧把那件情侣款的大衣穿上，打了发胶年龄增长了十岁，球鞋再让他倒退五岁。

“胡茬刮掉。”室友友情提醒到。

“差点忘了。”他这两年才开始长胡子，每天早起已经很忙了，又多了一样必须的工作，一旦迟到就会忘记，如果不出门连忘几天也是有可能的。黄旭熙手里电动的剃须刀嗡嗡的响，他没打泡沫直接上手，唇边留下一道小小的口子，痒痒的不疼，拿手抹了一下就这样过去了。

“又要出去啊？”

“和高中同学吃个饭。”黄旭熙觉得自己没撒谎，李泰容也勉强算是他的高中学长：“哦对，今晚可能不回来住了。”

室友们习以为常，他们懒得摸清这些好看的人都在想些什么。一个星期至少一次，在某天下课后黄旭熙会突然跳回宿舍兴奋的打扮自己，有时候当天晚上夜不归宿。那时候李泰容出门吃饭也不会穿女生的衣服，还没有人发现漂亮姐姐的存在，没有小姑娘把约会的图片发在群里。

一群直男最开始也怀疑过黄旭熙是不是早就有女朋友了，可过了那么多天又发现女朋友简直是个透明人，根本无迹可寻。那天过后，他们理所当然的以为黄旭熙是到“亲生姐姐”那里去住了。

黄旭熙的亲姐：已婚，在本地有房，有个好老公。这是他们对“亲生姐姐”的印象。

在一次聚会中，黄旭熙喝得比平时多些，室友要架他回去，他像只小猴子一样闹脾气，说要去姐姐那里住，开始循环背诵“姐姐”的电话号码，两个室友把其他女生打发掉，下铺室友无奈，帮他打了这个电话。

“您好，请问是黄旭熙的姐姐吗？”

“您是…？”对面明显是男声。

“我是黄旭熙的室友，他喝酒了，吵着要去姐姐那里住，我是打错电话了吗？”

“他姐姐睡了，您发个地址给我，我去接他吧。”

在路灯下，室友只看到一个全身裹得严严实实的男性出现，把黄旭熙架上了出租车，因为戴着口罩，没有人看清楚这个人是学校的学长李泰容，也没有人发现黄旭熙挂在他身上，下意识和人十指相扣的手。

13.

在山地自行车碾到李泰容和李马克脸上之前，黄旭熙成功的没刹住车，从自行车上摔了下来，半边校服都是土。三个人面面相觑，是李泰容先去把黄旭熙扶起来。

“你上学要走这条路吗？”李马克问他：“还起这么早？”

“呃……”黄旭熙只有沉默。

李泰容帮他解围：“马克，我想和旭熙单独说点话，你先去学校吧。”

“那我去食堂买个早餐，Lucas你别让我哥迟到了。”李马克没办法，不明白什么时候他们俩又有了些小秘密，他看不透黄旭熙的心思：“早上起来妈做饭实在是太难吃了，什么时候哥才能下厨啊。”他边说边溜达走了，李泰容把黄旭熙带到拐角的墙边。

“怎么了，旭熙？”他声音是温柔的，和昨天安慰人的时候一模一样，一米八多的黄旭熙在他身边也像只被抚慰的小狗。

“哥的衣服都扔掉了吗？”

“扔掉了，谢谢你帮我把他们抬走。”黄旭熙讨厌李泰容这样客气的说话，好像两个人完全不认识一样。

“哥要继续做哥吗？”

黄旭熙把话说得云里雾里，连自己都没懂在说些什么，李泰容却听懂了：“是的，昨天的事情大家都会像用修正带一样把它抹掉。”修正带，虽然没办法真正消除，但是把写错的字遮盖掉。

“在马克面前，在爸妈面前，在大家面前？”

“在你面前，在我面前。”李泰容补充道。他边说边移开了眼睛，避免与黄旭熙对视，这个男孩总是不自知间露出小狗一样的眼神，摇着尾巴叫他不要丢下他，带他一起离开。

“不要走好不好，姐姐？”小狗来势汹汹，所有人都会被攻势冲昏了头。

“旭熙怎么突然说胡话了，叫我什么啊这是。”李泰容试图用一个尴尬的笑带过这个话题，他突然明白黄旭熙是什么意思了，减肥期被快餐诱惑，公正的王被狐狸勾引，他在自己下的决心中摇摆不定。

对面的人从书包里掏出一个礼品袋，是李泰容认识的牌子，做很好看的内衣和睡衣，他时常在那一片区域逛得时候在这家店门口停下，幻想哪天是否能名正言顺的进去看一眼，但因为价格昂贵所以望而却步。

“泰容哥在其他人面前做好孩子也可以，在我面前就当我的姐姐好不好？穿着漂亮睡衣的漂亮姐姐，我会让她有一个容身之处的。”他把衣服塞进人的怀里，把李泰容塞进自己的怀里，不想听到任何拒绝性的话语。

他昨天流了那样多的泪，现在却一滴也挤不出来了，或许现在哭一哭还能博得泰容哥的同情心，让他不忍心把自己拒绝。黄旭熙使劲眨巴着眼眶，但依旧干巴巴的，他的眼睛没湿，胸口却湿了一片，在思考了几秒为什么后，他意识到这是李泰容哭了。被妈妈骂时没哭，把衣服扔掉时没哭，却在这个时候在他怀里流泪了。

扔掉的衣服就像扔掉的日记本，想穿裙子的欲望要被抛弃，对黄旭熙的喜欢也不能再有了。李泰容控制不住自己流泪，他觉得自己好像没花一分钱，就找到了一个短暂的出租屋，本应该紧锁着门仔细生活，窄小的出租屋却为他提供了一点呼吸的空间，对他讲：把你的秘密放进来吧，在这里没有人会发现，只有你和我。

耳边还有黄旭熙的声音，像魔咒一样没停过，黄旭熙叫他：“姐姐，姐姐，姐姐，姐姐，姐姐，姐姐……”


	4. 他是衣服架子

14.

黄旭熙准时到达了约定的地点，和李泰容约会不管他早来多长时间，对方总会比他早到五分钟。但这次他在地铁站口站了半天都没看到李泰容的身影，他给李泰容打了一个电话，侧边树下一个女孩的电话响了，是很熟悉的旋律，李泰容的手机铃声也是这首曲子。

旁边走过去几个女生，小声议论着：“好高啊，是模特吧，穿大衣好漂亮。”

米色的和自己身上的是情侣款的大衣，穿着毛衣和靴子的漂亮姐姐。黄旭熙走过去从后面抱了正打算接起他电话的李泰容，他亲了亲人的脸颊，怀里的人像受惊的小猫，但下一秒又反应过来自己现在是一个“女孩”。

“果然还是穿了啊，我就知道姐姐不会拒绝我的。”能光明正大的和李泰容以这样的方式走在街上，黄旭熙笑得像要当爹，他们手挽手往地铁口里走，看起来非常登对：“刚才走过去的女生还夸你是模特，下次穿裙子吧。”

“就穿这一次。”李泰容压低了声音，他的声音还是偏男性化，怕张嘴就暴露了，小心翼翼的捏紧了黄旭熙的手。黄旭熙不常看他穿假发化妆，这种关系刚开始时两人都比较注重仪式感，戴着假发化妆漂漂亮亮的李泰容，进入她双腿时黄旭熙恍惚间真觉得自己在干的是女人。这样的关系维持了一年两年三年，时间越来越久，一旦想要做那事的时候两个人就都没有时间准备这些那些了，甚至李泰容还穿着男装的时候黄旭熙衣服已经脱完了。

原本存在的意义只是为了保守一个秘密，现在这间公寓里的气氛已经说不清道不明，黄旭熙也不知道自己是怎么想的，不管是哥哥也好姐姐也好，跟我恋爱吧，让我们一起永远的住在这里。

“别闹。”李泰容打了一下黄旭熙的手，他戴着栗色的短发假发，头上还夹了一个贝雷帽固定，黄旭熙的手忍不住一直在贝雷帽的球球旁边打转，就差把假发也一起弄下来了。

地铁上这个点人很多，他们在车厢里像沙丁鱼被挤来挤去，人与人之间的距离基本为零，黄旭熙凭着优越的身高抢到一个把手，李泰容则倚在他身上。

“亲一下。”黄旭熙偏偏脸，他是开玩笑的，就算李泰容不亲他也不能把人怎么样，只是好不容易这样出来一趟，总可以做一些平时不能做的互动。

有一点点迟疑的，在无人注意到的情况下，黄旭熙的脸颊印上了一枚带着口红印的湿热的吻。

15.

在李泰容离开去上大学的一年间，黄旭熙觉得自己有长大一些，除了和李马克每天疯玩，答应了一些表白的女生之外，还找了几份前两年都没想过的兼职，在能保持自己生活水平的状态下频繁的出入一些高档内衣店，有时甚至还要带着李马克一起去挑款，然后千里迢迢放进李泰容公寓的信箱里。

“没想到你有这个癖好。”李马克没往别的方面想，他帮人提着早上买的化妆品的袋子，右手拿着甜筒。两个男人倚在树上，拎着大包小包，颇有几分已婚男人等老婆逛街的惨状。

“女朋友想要。”黄旭熙眯了眯眼，他把某个女生的名字甩出来当挡箭牌，心里稍微有一点点愧疚，即使和女生交往自己也并没有把心放在她身上，让比自己大的女朋友穿着内衣时心里也只想着李泰容的脸。距离和李泰容袒露心思已经过了快一年，因为泰容哥去上大学在外面租了公寓很少回家，他死缠烂打从李马克那里要来了地址，前几次跑去公寓的时候还吃了漂亮姐姐的闭门羹，里面穿着宽松睡衣的人开了门后严厉的批评了他：“不知道明天要上课吗？这么晚跑来是什么意思？”

黄旭熙试图露出被雨淋湿了的小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神，可惜还没传达到就被扣了门，他在门前摆各种姿势站了十分钟，李泰容一定趴在猫眼向外看，不知道为什么黄旭熙就是有这个自信，使出全身解数，说自己没吃饭又说自己被爸妈骂，门板响了几次，但怎样都敲不开李泰容的栗子壳。

“我下次再来。”黄旭熙走了，他没回家，去了开服装店的女朋友那里。店在某大学的对面，第二层就是她的家，黄旭熙把店的玻璃砸得响，像是要来抢劫的。胸大的姐姐穿着白裙子下来了，急急忙忙给他开了门，怕被人看见了之后搅得她生意做不成。

“你今天过来怎么不说一声？”她埋冤黄旭熙。黄旭熙回给她一个眼神，女生便没怨言了，把胸前的扣子解开两颗，让人先饱着眼福。

黄旭熙移开了目光，不知道从什么时候开始他觉得女人的乳房有点恶心了，怀念李泰容的平板身材，怀念李泰容扁扁的屁股，他想着。楼上有个男的下来了，三十多岁的样子，匆匆忙忙的把扣子系好，打了个招呼就走了：“放床头柜了。”他这么说。黄旭熙见怪不怪，好几次他都撞见不同的男人从这里走下来，但他和他们不一样，他不给钱。

女生去洗澡了，说是浴室，不过和卧室隔着一个帘子，人的影子看得清清楚楚，黄旭熙躺在床上，也不在意上面是不是有别人的体液，他盯着那个没什么线条的衣服架子看着——那是女生用来摆拍的，心思又飘至公里之外李泰容的公寓。

“Lucas啊，”吹风机耗电，女生把头发拧干包起来，染了之后又褪色的黄色头发像枯草，藏进了白色的毛巾里，一对乳房随着身体起伏在胸前荡来荡去：“被喜欢的人拒绝了吗？”

“还没呢。”他瓮声瓮气的，连被拒绝都不配呢。

“是什么样的人？”她把黄旭熙的上衣解开，做过延长的指甲在他胸口打转。

李泰容是一个——他语文不好，形容不出，半句话卡在嗓子眼里。李泰容是一个干燥的人，泪腺好像枯竭，坚强到一滴眼泪都流不出，李泰容是冰块，融化时又像水，滴滴答答洒在他胸口。李泰容没有屁股没有胸，和他在黄片里看到的人都不一样，但是想着李泰容又很容易起性冲动。李泰容翅膀断了一半，从窗户飞进来，不知道哪天才能痊愈。

“是那个衣服架子。”黄旭熙说。

16.

从餐厅出来，两个人在汉江旁边散步，李泰容妆有点掉了，夹翘的睫毛像娃娃，黄旭熙想。月亮洒在江面上，有人骑行有人跑步，对面是一排高级公寓楼，高到看不见楼顶，以后能够和李泰容一起住在那里就好了，即使穿着裙子，也不用把窗帘拉上，没有人会注意到那样的姐姐。

“旭熙啊，还想做什么吗？”李泰容把他名字叫得特别好听。

“泰容啊，还想做什么吗？”黄旭熙反问他，每天都是姐姐姐姐姐姐，感觉自己太久没叫泰容这两个字，都有点生疏了。

“别问我，我不是你女朋友吗，约会当然都听你的。“这句话把黄旭熙说得脸上一阵红，还好他长得黑，夜里也黑，对面的人没能发现。

刚才吃饭前在餐厅门口排队，长得好看的前台姐姐把黄旭熙三个字输进等位系统，顺口说了一句：“这是你女朋友吗？好高啊。”

“是噢。”黄旭熙占李泰容不能说话的便宜，吹一些没必要的牛：“正在模特公司实习呢，很好看吧？第一次和我出来约会，还有点害羞呢。”李泰容在底下捏了一下他的手，他才乖乖闭嘴。

“那猜猜我想做什么吧。”李泰容也不为难他，只是手扶着帽子，怕被夜晚的风吹掉了。

“能跑吗？姐姐？”

“可以吧。”

“那我知道这附近有好玩的。”他拽着李泰容的手跑起来，不管不顾旁边人的目光，李泰容靴子的鞋跟和铺了砖的地面接触时会发出很清亮的声音，黄旭熙忍不住快一点再快一点。

“这就是你说的好玩的地方吗，旭熙？”黄旭熙从侧边围栏翻进去，伸手要去拉李泰容却被人拒绝，示意自己能行。灯光微弱的篮球场，规模没有学校的大，因为守门的已经下班只能翻墙进去。

李泰容跳下来，假发终于掉了，他本来鲜红的头发洗了几次后成了肉粉色，没有造型，还和假发起了静电。他想重新戴上去，但周围并没有个镜子，几次都不成功。

“姐姐这样也好看。”黄旭熙把假发抢过来，不让他再折腾了。这样的李泰容比戴上假发的更好看，他没有觉得丝毫怪异：“不是一直想打篮球吗，姐姐。”

“很久不打，就没有想过，渐渐的这种想法也走丢了。”李泰容说。他确实有一点心痒，但已经没那么急切了，篮球这两个字离他好遥远，抓回来太累了，这是戒断成功的案例。

“有试过发寻人启事吗？说不定他会自己回来。”

李泰容被他逗笑了，两个人来了篮球场又不打球，就只能站在路灯下看看月亮，黄旭熙背靠着铁丝网，也不心疼这刚买的大衣。

“我们可以做点别的。”李泰容把厚重的大衣脱下来叠好放在一旁，过长的刘海也挽到耳后，慢慢地蹲了下去。从这个角度看李泰容里面的高领毛衣有点透，黄旭熙察觉了熟悉的黑色内衣，勉勉强强的给平坦的胸脯撑起一个轮廓。

他们第一次在外面做这事，舒服加上刺激，黄旭熙没坚持多久就射篮了。李泰容从口袋里拿出一包纸巾，抽出一张把东西吐在里面的样子又让黄旭熙勃起了，他不嫌脏，和李泰容亲了一会儿：“剩下的我们去你家做吧？”

“回宿舍吧。”李泰容劝他，他又把那件大衣穿上了，格外珍惜黄旭熙送给他的东西似的。这会儿不像姐姐，又像哥哥了。黄旭熙想。姐姐总是百依百顺的，偶尔有点小脾气的，能和他做爱的。哥哥是严肃的，没那么熟悉的，走在学校里惹女生喜爱的。

“想了想，没什么能回给你的，”李泰容摸出一个钥匙扣，上面叮叮当当一串钥匙，他解下来一个，递给黄旭熙：“这次就先回宿舍吧，下次想来的时候，直接用这个开门吧。”

他没等黄旭熙回应，转身出了球场，黄旭熙握着钥匙，握着这间小公寓的一半水费电费和房租，握着晚上睡不着的一个去处，握着姐姐的秘密。他深信不疑这个下次就是今天半夜，黄旭熙会用钥匙打开李泰容的门，悄悄的走进房间里。


End file.
